Ain't My Fault
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: [Ficlet/Songfict] Jungkook hanya terlalu menggoda. VKook/TaeKook. Stripper!Jungkook.


_Taehyung memperhatikannya._

Tubuhnya sudah berminyak terbalur keringat. Senyumnya menggoda, terus mengedipkan sebelah mata kala pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan nakal. Tangan putih itu tak segan mengusap dada setiap pria yang dilewatinya, sesekali dia menjulurkan lidahnya di hadapan mereka. Yang berakibat surainya ditarik kasar, dan lidahnya di hisap dengan kuat. Dia membalas iseng, menjepit bibir mereka yang bertaut dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanan. Tandanya, ciuman itu harus berakhir.

 _Taehyung masih memperhatikannya._

Dia kembali berjalan ke _singgasananya_. Kembali menyentuh tiang kecil keperakan itu, dan mulai mengelusnya seduktif. Punggungnya sengaja digesekkan dengan tiang, bergeser gelisah ke kanan-kiri atas-bawah dengan gerakan menggoda. Dengan sengaja dia membungkuk demi menggesekkan bagian bawahnya pada tiang, membuat belahan bokongnya yang terlapis celana dalam kian tercetak jelas.

 _Taehyung menginginkannya._

Ketika dia menjepit tiang dengan kedua kakinya, tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada tiang seiring dia membusungkan dada, melengkungkan tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik dia mulai berputar pelan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap detik putaran yang dilakukannya. Perlahan, dia membuka kedua kelopak mata demi membalas tatapan lapar dari setiap pengunjung.

 _Taehyung begitu menginginkannya—_

Sedang tangan kanannya terangkat, untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Menjilatnya masih dengan seduktif. Sesekali dia menghisap kuat, menimbulkan bunyi basah yang masih terdengar di antara alunan musik pengiring. Menjilat seluruh inci telapak tangan, dia juga menggigit pelan jemarinya.

Satu orang maju. Lelaki berambut pirang terbahak saat berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya turut memegang tiang, dan yang sebelah lagi memeluk pinggang si penggoda. Aroma soju ikut tercium ketika dia meniup poni basah itu.

" _Say hello to your new owner._ "

Terkekeh kecil, " _Hello Dad,_ " tangan kanannya memeluk leher itu mendekat, menggoda _piercing_ yang berada di telinga si tamu.

" _Damn, let's take a room._ "

Kaki kanannya melingkari tubuh si pria, kedua tangannya kini memeluk sempurna leher itu. Bibirnya menyambar ganas, mendorong kepalanya mendekat. Lidahnya bergerak liar, asal menjilat dalam ciuman itu.

Sorakan dan tepukan terdengar bersautan, kala tubuh si penggoda terbaring sempurna dibawah kukungan lelaki pirang.

— _Taehyung tau, kapan harus menghentikannya._

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutupi mata dengan bagian punggungnya, bibirnya dia bebaskan untuk mendesah tanpa harus ditahan. Tangan kekar membelai halus kulitnya, menggoda dari leher hingga pinggul. Tangan lain menjepit salah satu putingnya, memelintir kuat membuatnya tak kuasa menahan orgasme keduanya.

" _Ahh Dad,_ " otot perutnya disentuh, jemari itu membuat pola abstrak yang tak dimengerti Jungkook. Perlahan, jemari itu naik dan menjepit puting Jungkook yang satunya. Deritan ranjang terdengar, Taehyung merangkak naik dengan kedua tangan masih menekan pelan tonjolan kemerahan itu.

"Menyingkir," tangan kanan Jungkook digigit. "aku mau lihat barangku." Jungkook kembali terkekeh, menjauhkan tangannya untuk melihat pria berkulit _Tan_ itu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tadi aku dicium om-om. Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Dan lidah Taehyung menyapanya. Menjilat setiap jengkal lidah Jungkook hingga ujung. Dia membuat gerakan berputar, lalu menghisap kuat lidah itu.

Jungkook mendorong kepala Taehyung. "Bisa-bisa lidahku putus," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lidahnya terasa pegal sekarang.

"Tidak peduli."

Pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Jungkook dirobek kasar. Ruam merah kembali diciptakan oleh Taehyung, seiring dirinya membuka bajunya sendiri.

Tubuh Jungkook dihentak kasar. Rengekan manja serta degukan putus asa terdengar dari bibir merah mudanya kala dia kembali mencapai orgasme. Bibir Taehyung tak henti memberi jejak, satu tempo dengan hentakan demi hentakan yang dilakukannya. Terus menumbuk titik lemah Jungkook, dia sendiri tengah berusaha mencapai kenikmatannya agar Jungkook tak merasa kedinginan terlalu lama.

Taehyung mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka, tepat saat dirinya menumbuk titik terdalam Jungkook dan mengeluarkan segalanya di dalam sana. Pekikkan Jungkook pun tak luput mengiringi karena merasa penuh, sebagai penutup kegiatan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

" _How dare you,_ Hyung."

Taehyung berdehem. Jemarinya masih setia mengusap pelipis hingga pipi kanan Jungkook dengan perlahan. Sejujurnya, lengannya itu pegal karena dijadikan bantal sepanjang malam oleh si pemuda kelinci.

Kepala Jungkook bergerak kecil, membuat lengan Taehyung makin kebas. "Kita baru melakukannya kemarin lusa, bahkan aku belum bisa buang air besar lagi."

"Jadi, ini salahku?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepala Jungkook dengan menangkup wajahnya. Dia terkekeh, mencubit pelan bibir bengkak Jungkook yang dikerucutkan oleh sang empunya.

"Tentu saja."

"Oh," Taehyung mengangkat tangan kiri Jungkook. Dia menarik telunjuk Jungkook, "Kau menggoda laki-laki lain," lalu dia menarik jari tengah Jungkook, "Kau mencium orang lain," selanjutnya menarik jari manis. "Menggesek tubuh montokmu pada tiang lagi," jari kelingking Jungkook di angkat. "Tidak menolak saat disentuh orang lain," dan terakhir pada ibu jari Jungkook yang masih menekuk. "Terakhir, kau membuatku menghajar si pirang bajingan itu. Dan kau bilang ini salahku? Terserah, Jeon."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan cengiran polosnya. "Aku cuma mau memastikan, apa punya Hyung memang yang paling besar, atau ada orang lain yang bisa lebih memuaskanku."

"Cuma milikku yang bisa memuaskanmu."

"Masa?"

"Mau kubuktikan?"

"Aish Hyung—jangan lagi! Aku ada kuis hari ini!"

" _It ain't my fault._ "

.

.

.

.

 _Oh my oh my oh my_

Apa ini. Siapapun. Apa ini.

Bukannya lanjutin utang, malah bikin ginian :")

Lagi mabok lagu _Ain't My Fault_ nya Zara Larsson. Iya tau, itu lagu kaga ada hubungannya ama cerita ini X"D

Ada satu _songfict_ lagi, tapi nanti aja deh, urusin utang kayanya mendingan yekan.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
